


Birthday Kisses

by HMSquared



Series: Discord [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dean's birthday is today, First Kiss, He really deserves more credit for the stuff he's done, M/M, My happiness about Dean's birthday can't be contained, My recent stuff has been dark lately, Returning to fluff, So I figured I should write this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Seth has an extra special gift in mind for Dean’s birthday. Ambrollins.





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in my Discord server today said Seth should sing Dean "Happy birthday" at a live event tonight. I already had an idea for a birthday fic, but that helped flesh everything out. 
> 
> Enjoy! And, of course, happy birthday to the Lunatic Fringe!

Dean woke up to his phone buzzing frantically. Blinking in the morning sunlight, he rolled over and picked up his phone. There was a text from Roman.

**_Happy birthday, Lunatic!_ **

Right, it was his birthday today. Lying on his back, Dean blinked a few more times, processing the information. He was, as of now, 33 years old. Roman was a few months older, having been born in May, and Seth was a year younger, having been born one year and three days after Roman. Smiling, he got up.

Pulling on a white shirt, Dean looked at himself in the mirror. A tiny part of him wanted to wear something special, but then he remembered there was a live event tonight. Even if Dean did wear something nice, it wouldn't matter, he'd be changing anyway. Besides, no one would ever see it; he had a lack of social media to thank for that.

As he combed his short hair, Dean thought about Seth. The Kingslayer's birthday had been during his injury, and even though he had sent a card, it felt strange they would be together for a member of The Shield's birthday. Well, sort of together. Roman was still in remission.

Lots of people had sent him birthday texts: Roman, Michael Cole, Corey, even The Miz. But nothing from Seth. Sad but not surprised, Dean took one last look at himself in the mirror, then went downstairs for breakfast. 

Becky was sitting at a table eating waffles and, after getting some food for himself, Dean decided to join her. As he walked over, she looked up and laughed,

"Dean! Happy birthday, dude!"

"Thanks." He motioned to the chair across from her, getting an enthusiastic nod in response. Sitting down, Dean asked, "How are you?"

"Good," Becky replied. "Still Smackdown Women's Champion. Still The Man." Dean chuckled after swallowing; he had forgotten about that nickname no longer being Seth's. Looking up, she asked, eyes sparkling, "So...any special birthday plans?"

"Besides beat the snot out of Seth?" Becky glared at him.

"You do that, and I'll break your arm." After a few seconds, she laughed, Dean breathing a silent sigh of relief.

"I'll probably walk around, maybe sight-see some crap. We are in Buenos Aires, after all." Becky nodded in agreement. They chatted amicably for the rest of the meal, but as they stood up, Dean realized he had the feeling she was keeping something from him.

The day was mostly average. A lot of people wished Dean a happy birthday, but he didn't mind. Unlike his new role on Raw, he wasn't a total scumbag. Then, at 7:30, he headed to the stadium, ready for his match with Seth.

"Happy birthday, Dean," Triple H said, shaking his hand when Dean walked in. He returned Hunter's smile graciously, then headed to the locker room. There were a couple more well-wishers, but it was mostly quiet backstage; an incredible thing, in his opinion.

The event started at 8:30 sharp, Dean chewing gum in an attempt to clear his mind. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Triple H came and told him they were ready.

Seth was already in the ring when Dean's music hit. The crowd roared in noise, mostly because it was his birthday, but no one really minded. As he watched Dean stomp toward him, Seth smiled. Time to surprise his friend.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Seth said after the music had stopped, "before we start this match, it is someone's birthday today." Dean, who was taking off his jacket, smiled. Oh, no. What did he have in mind? "And, because I'm a civil person, I think we should all do something about it." The crowd cheered. "Everyone ready?" More cheering. "A-one, a-two, a-three!"

_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Dean Ambrose! Happy birthday...to...you!_

Dean could feel his face turning an excellent shade of scarlet. After the crowd broke into applause, Seth looked at him and smiled as if to say,  _Well?! What do you think?_

"Thank you," Dean whispered, smiling in a rare break of character. A confused smirk appeared on Seth's face, then he strolled over. Stopping a few inches in front of the former Lunatic Fringe, he said into the mic,

"Happy birthday, Deano," then leaned forward and kissed him. Dean wasn't entirely surprised, considering the fact Seth had avoided him all day, but still happy nonetheless. When they broke apart, he looked at Seth, smirked, then wound back and punched him in the face. Appearances to keep and all.

After the match ended, with Seth scoring the pin, Dean limped backstage, sporting a black eye. He deserved it, considering the fact he had punched his friend in the face, but in both men's opinions, it was hilarious.

"Hey." Dean turned to find Seth staring at him, holding an ice pack to his cheek.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, pointing to the ice pack.

"These things happen, to quote you." Smiling, Dean went and sat down next to Seth. "So, how was your birthday?"

"Normal until just now." The Kingslayer chuckled.

"You don't mind that I did that, do you?"

"I was planning on doing something similar for your birthday before the injury." Seth pulled away the ice pack long enough to kiss Dean again, the latter chuckling. As they sat there, eyes closed, Seth whispered,

"I love you, birthday boy." Dean chuckled,

"And  _I_ love  _you_ , Seth." They broke apart for the second time that night, Seth resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Dean." Dean kissed him on the head in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
